Hearing assistance devices facilitate hearing by wearers. One such hearing assistance device is a hearing aid. Wearers of hearing aids prefer that they be small in size, lightweight, not readily visible, and relatively low power to avoid frequent replacement of batteries. Such designs are available, yet control of such devices can be complicated due to their small size. Some designs include buttons and switches for adjustment of volume and other functions, but wearers frequently have difficulty changing settings and operating the devices with such small controls. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more elegant interface which wearers can use to control their hearing assistance devices.